Chance Meeting
by Whistle Mist
Summary: It was Prince Thor! How in the Nine Realms did he get here! In shock Laufey thought about going over when he stopped seeing the two where each holding a book. Both had them opened and were looking at them and frowning before looking at each other. "I do not think the writer got the story right." Loki said flipping the Asgardian story book's pages. "We do not live like that."


**I don't own Thor**

* * *

It had bene shocking to discover that the little Prince had been missing.

The Royal Family had been less than surprise since their oldest child had often take off when they least expected it. Still he was a youngling and had yet to enter his adolescent years. For he was only that age of an six year old midgardian. Of course they had kept him close and the two parents always made sure their little small born son was safely tucked into bed and asleep before retiring to bed.

Of course their son was a little trickster and had someone managed to fake sleeping before sneaking off to Norns knew where. A Servant had come to inform them and that others were looking for the little Jotun Prince. It was amazing out a little child could easily pass all the guards in the palace and leave the royal grounds.

They hoped the little Prince Loki hadn't gone far.

Laufey was following the little foot prints he had found. They led to the ruins of the temple that he had hidden his child during the great war and the Norns had blessed them that day when he had returned to find his little Loki sleeping peacefully still hidden.

Neither Laufey nor Fárbauti could imagine what would have happened if Odin had found their child. Still it was a close call. Luck was with them that day. Maybe it would still be with them because soon Laufey paused when the footprints lead to a little opening of a cave. They went in but when they came out they wer two sets of footprints in the snow.

Eyes slightly wider Laufey looked around to see if he could stop the two. Was there another small born nearby? Had Loki snuck out to meet a friend who was small like himself? It would make sense since there were no other small borns at the moment and his son didn't get lonely.

Following them it they would lead him right back to the temple. Going inside but keeping out of sight he heard little voices talking. Getting closer he saw Loki sitting on the steps of broken statue but he wasn't alone.

It might have been better if he had been alone because the other child with him wasn't of Jotun.

"Well, you do not look scary."

The son of Odin.

It was Prince Thor! How in the Nine Realms did he get here?! In shock Laufey thought about going over when he stopped seeing the two where each holding a book. Both had them opened and were looking at them and frowning before looking at each other.

"I do not think the writer got the story right." Loki said flipping the Asgardian story book's pages. "We do not live like that and we do not kill smallborns."

"This one is also wrong. We do not eat your people nor do we use thunder to fry them."

"Why are the books different?"

"I do not know." Prince Thor looked up in thought. "I am not like that."

"I am not like this." Prince Loki agreed pointing at the pages. "Maybe they did made a mistake?"

"Yes, that must be it."

They continued to talk about the differences about the realms and putting together what was true and what was wrong all in a childlike sense. It was adorable so Laufey stayed hidden watching them for a while and noticed that the Golden Realm was dressed in warm furs.

Had they met before this? That couldn't be right. There were no other roads from either realm. They must have somehow stumbled among each other by way of chance. Still it didn't make sense how the Asier had gotten into the snow realm.

Soon someone came up behind him. Looking over his shoulder he found Fárbauti, his mate, and the other looked shocked to see just who their son was talking to. They shared a look of curiousness before both going back to watching the two little children not daring to interrupt them.

Of course discussion lead to playing a game a snowball fight and soon they were playing in the snow and laughing. Such a sight Laufey never thought he would see. Jotun and Asier playing together as if they were brothers. It was a beautifully sight to see really.

At one point his mate had moved away to go see about something before return and whispered that were the two sets of footprints lead a small portal from both realms and that was how they Golden Prince had gotten into their realm and how Loki must have met with him. So, the two had been seeing each other for a short time than.

Suddenly there was a gasp and the Golden Prince gasped. "I forgot to tell you Loki! I am going to be presented with Monjir tomorrow!"

"Congratulations."

"Can you come?"

"I do not know. It's awfully hot over there."

"It's cold here."

"Yes, but you can ware furs, I have not something to ware."

"That is true."

They continued on how to fix this situation when the Golden Prince realized he had been gone to long a time so the two hurried back to the little cave entrance before they stopped looking at it. Laufey and Fárbauti stayed hidden watching carefully.

"If you cannot come I will come back again tomorrow to see you." Thor said. "I'll bring some more books if you wish."

"Thank you. Good night, Thor."

"Good night, Loki!"

They shared a long hug before they parted waving at each other. Loki than pulled up his wolf's fur over his head before rushing back the way he came easily blending into the snow with the fur on and Fárbauti realized he was the one who had given it to Loki and had thought him how to hide in the snow with it so, this was all his fault.

Laufey however watched before turning and smiling. "Leave them be."

"Are you sure? If they continue this friendship something terrible may happen."

"Or perhaps something good. Maybe one day both of our realms can live in peace."

Fárbauti thought about it before he grinned and offered his hand to his mate who took it. "I say we best get back before they claim us as missing."

"Yes."

However the next say Prince Thor had been caught sneaking off to visit his friend and the road had been sealed.

* * *

**[Years Later]**

When the two Kings had to meet to renew the peace treaty Prince Thor was supposed to doing his studies but had abandoned them quickly and had come upon a seen where the Jotuns where in the Throne room and he spotted one of them smaller than all the rest fanning himself with what looked like a piece of ice.

And maybe this could have happened with the certain gace Princes were raised with and they could have said him politely and left it at that. However it wasn't to be because Thor instantly recognized his friend form long ago and how much fun they had together before his Father had forbidden and he not acted as an Asier Prince.

Instead he yelled out . "LOKI…!"

Loki whipped around smiling happily. "Thor!"

They hugged and laughed at finally being able to see each other again. They hadn't noticed that Thor's loud voice had scared the hell out of Laufey who had jumped causing the ink bottle he had in his hand to spurt out all over Odin who now looked like a black blob with one eye. .Laufey was in shcok, Fárbauti and the other Jotuns were laughing to death, Odin was highly unamused, his wife was giggling while trying to keep a straight face.

However the two friends, who were more like brothers, were just happy to get reunited and hugged each other tightly.

* * *

**I wrote this on my way to Canada! O Canada. **

**Drop a review please. 8D **


End file.
